In small portable radio devices, there has been a problem in providing a speaker grille which will permit the passage of sound from within the device and still provide protection so that the speaker or another part of the radio will not be damaged by impact of a sharp object. Such radio devices are subject to being dropped and it is necessary that the protecting screen and supporting structure be strong enough to withstand hard usage.
In order to prevent damage from sharp external objects, it is preferred that there be no open area directly in front of the speaker. However, it is necessary that a path be provided for sound which does not cause a substantial transmission loss. Also, it is desired that the structure for protecting the speaker also provide a mounting for the speaker, and that the components required be simple and inexpensive and be capable of being easily assembled so that the overall cost of the structure is low.